It's a Warnerful Life
by Not G. Ivingname
Summary: My Animaniacs Chirstmas special


**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs, Christmas, or It's a Wonderful Life, even tough I really want to.**

The Warners sat up in the tower, sitting around the fire, waiting for Santa to come make his visit.

"Ok, put the net here, tie up some ropes, and ahhhh… throw a bear trap here," said Yakko directing the building of some really elaborate Santa traps.

"Finally, we will get to be on the nice this year!" said Dot.

"Lets hope Santa is up to some… persuasion," said Yakko, "Wakko? See anything from the battlements?"

"Still can't Yakko!" said Wakko from outside.

"Tell us if you see anything!" said Yakko.

"OK!" Wakko shouted back, "Big red man… aerial reindeer… sleigh… I SEE SOMETHING!"

"Where?" said Dot running out, "Which way do I point the artillery?"

"Not Santa," said Wakko.

"What is it then?" asked Yakko, "Is it _Santla_?"

"No, I learned that Santa has No L already," said Wakko pointing to the ground, "No, it's Slappy."

"But why won't you come to the Christmas party with me?" asked Slappy.

"Because there is nothing to celebrate this Christmas," said Slappy, "The economy is in the toilet, I can't get a tree without taking out half my retirement fund, and you know what today is Skippy?"

"Christmas eve?" said Skippy.

"Nope, the signing of Health care reform." Said Slappy, "Or as like to call it, the welcome to the USSR bill."

"But Aunt Slappy…" started Skippy.

"Bah Humbug to you Skippy, I'm going home to sleep," said Slappy.

"What's wrong with Slappy?" asked Wakko.

"Well, it all started when she was seven, and her brother…" started Yakko.

"Yakko, were on a seven minute time limit here," said Dot.

"…And then a bunch of stuff happened, and now she is how she is, hating Christmas and thinking only of her self" said Yakko.

"What do we do then?" asked Wakko.

"We are not doing anything, but you are," said Yakko.

"Why me?" asked Wakko.

"Steven seams to like all the singular Warner episodes to be about you," said Yakko.

"But what if…" said Wakko.

"We will give you your Mallet if you convince her to have some joy," said Dot.

"I'M ON THE JOB!" said Wakko, jumping out of the tower.

"That was easier then I thought," said Yakko.

"What do we do with him away?" asked Dot.

"Ready the man cannons Dot, it is old men in red suit season!" yelled Yakko.

Slappy was driving home, causing many accidents both intentional and not, cursing Christmas and her own existence.

"Why did I not just go and live in Reno?" asked Slappy, "No cartoons, no studios, no bothering family, just rest and relaxation…"

"Why are you so angry Slappy?" asked Wakko, popping out of the glove deparment.

"WOW!" said Slappy, swerving into a tree, "Now look what you did! You know how much I'm going to have to pay for that?"

"Oops, sorry," said Wakko.

"Yeah well… looks like you're the first ghost of four, warning me about the others…" said Slappy.

"Wrong special," said Wakko.

"Can you hand me my script?" said Slappy, "… lets see, your going to try to convince me to be happy with my life, and prove that I am needed. Good luck with that kid."

"But Slappy…" said Wakko.

"What are you going to do?" said Slappy, starting to walk away, "Erase me from existence?"

"Hmm… I GOT IT!" said Wakko, reaching into his gag bag.

"First we the president of pocket change, now I'm stuck in another Christmas episode? How could this get any…"

"You asked if I would make it as if you never were born?" asked Wakko.

"What you getting at?" asked Slappy.

Wakko pulls out a giant house sized machine and plops it on the ground.

"Acme's official life changer," said Slappy, "The best way to see how life could have been."

"Want to see how it would have if you been a card dealer?" asked Wakko.

"Can't hurt, it's not like I have anything better to do," said Slappy.

"Okay!" said Wakko turning on the machine.

"Hay! Put me down!" said Slappy as she was picked up by Wakko and thrown into the machine.

"GERONIMO!" said Wakko as he jumped into the machine. He came out the other side, only to find nobody there.

"Slappy? SLAPPY!" Wakko yelled, looking all around.

"Down here," said Slappy, lying on the ground.

"Sorry about that," said Wakko, helping her up.

"My chiropractor will think it is Christmas once he gets the bill for that," said Slappy, trying to straighten her back, "Let's get to the car… we might make it work."

"Slappy," said Wakko, "the car is not there."

"You did not eat it with my back turned now did you?" Slappy said, "Because if you did I will…

"You never had a car, because you never lived in Burbank," said Wakko.

"I see how it is… making up excuses…" said Slappy, turning around, "I'm going home."

"Wait for me!" said Wakko, running to catch up to her, "Do you know the changes that have just taken place?"

"Hmm… I can see the Hollywood sign, your water tower still up, and the smog is lighting up the night sky," said Slappy, "Big changes Wakko, I see REALLY big changes."

"But… but…" said Wakko thinking."

"Lets talk when were nice and warm in my tree…house?" said Slappy, "where is the park? Where is my house? Why is there a Floormart here?"

"I guess you're the only one preventing them from developing that park into cheap consumer stores," said Wakko.

"Wait… this means… I'm LIVING IN RENO!" said Slappy, jumping up and down, before another crack is heard, "Now I will be feeling that one till next Christmas… Wakko?"

Wakko came out of the store with a several cart loads of food.

"Now what?" said Slappy, "your going to show me how miserable I am in Reno? How happy the critics of the world are that I never made a single cartoon?"

"No," said Wakko, pulling Slappy along with him, "Were going to find Skippy."

"What does he have to do with anything?" asked Slappy, "and how, of all people, would you know anything about how he is?

"I saw writers putting sugar up their noses," said Wakko.

"Great… now they are using Tony Montana's products to get ideas…" said Slappy.

"THERE HE IS!" Said Wakko, dragging Slappy on the ground.

"Slow down! You don't have to be the Road runner here…" said Slappy.

Wakko snuck them into a sound stage that Skippy went into.

"See? Skippy even got his own show without me!" said Slappy.

"Shh…" said Wakko.

The director shouted action, as a group of young toons walked onto the stage.

"Oh my!" shouted a young bird, "We've ran out of gifts for everyone! What do we do!"

A big dog toon came walking in. "Give me all the presents! Or I pound your faces in."

Skippy walked on stage.

"Go on Skippy," said Slappy, "Give him the old brick and kick!"

"But violence is never the answer!" shouted Skippy at the Dog.

Slappy got an invisible right hook.

"I will share my gifts with you guys if you want to," said Skippy.

Slappy got a hard left hook.

"But I want presents for my self," said the Dog.

"Being kind to others should always be put above yourself,' said Skippy.

Slappy got an upper cut that sent her to the floor.

"What… what has happened to him?" said Slappy.

"Your never there to teach him the ways of being a toon," said Wakko.

Slappy was barely able to stand up.

"Have a safe and happy Holidays!" Said Slappy.

Slappy got hit by a tank.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" said the director, "What was that?"

Slappy got up, and said, "ME!"

The director started to shout, "Who are you and what are you…"

"I'm his aunt," said Slappy, "And I'm a not letting you turn him into a seaseme street character!"

"My… aunt?" asked Skippy.

"You got to remember me Skippy!" said Slappy, "You watched all my cartoons a million times! You practically live in my tree house!"

"Aunt… Slappy?" asked Skippy.

"YES! YOU DO REMEMBER ME!" said Slappy with joy.

"Aren't you in a mental ward in Reno?" said Skippy.

"A mental ward?" asked Slappy.

The police barged in, "It's ok Slappy… just come with us and we will bring you home…"

Wakko ran in and grabbed Slappy's arm, taking her away.

"AFTER THEM!" said the police. They ran to see a tall person in a trench coat reading a newspaper.

"You seen an old squirrel and a dog… thing… run past?" They asked.

"They went that way," he said.

"Thank you sir," said the police, running in the direction he idecated.

Wakko and Slappy popped out of a trash can. "Thank you for covering us," said Wakko.

"No problem," said the man.

"Wakko, we need to go back!" said Slappy, "We need to stop this from happening!"

"Umm… I don't know how to?" said Wakko meakly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEND US BACK!?" Shouted Slappy, picking up Wakko to her eye level.

"Well…" said Wakko as he pulled out the machines manual only to show it had a large mouth shaped hole in it, "I was really hugry…"

"Perfect…" said Slappy, "I'm stuck in another timeline where censors ruled, and I'm a lunetic."

"Sorry Slappy," said Wakko looking at the ground, "Did not mean to trap you here…"

"Uhh… it's… OK… Wakko…" said Slappy with a lot of effort.

"Really?" said Wakko.

"Yes… Really…" said Slappy whose face was quickly turning red.

"Thanks Slappy!" said Wakko, hugging her.

Another loud crack is heard. "All this mushy gushy is really hurting…" said Slappy.

"Oops… sorry," said Wakko.

"Now if I was Acme… where would I put the reality reset…" said Slappy looking at the machine, "Wakko, give me a boost into the exit."

"Ok…" said Wakko, getting under Slappy and lifting her to the exit.

"Higher Wakko!" said Slappy.

"Trying…" said Wakko, sweating and knees shaking, "Not very easy…"

"I need to take more fiber… sue me!" Slappy said, "Just a little bit… YES!" She climbed into the machine.

Wakko jumped in as well, coming out where they entered the machine.

"Did it work?" asked Wakko.

"MY CAR! IT IS TOTALLED!" shouted Slappy, running off, "YES! IT WORKED! MERRY CHIRSTMAS!!"

Slappy ran through traffic, causing more accidents with her joy. "MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU HORRIBLE DRIVERS!" She said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU OLD HOUSE I'VE STILL YET TO PAY THE LOAN OFF! Wait… Skippy's Christmas special!"

She ran to the sound stage, bursting through the doors.

A big dog toon came walking in. "Give me all the presents! Or I pound your faces in."

"No," said Slappy, "No…"

"Not on my watch," said Skippy, pulling a string, making a sleigh fall on him.

"Remember, this is the time to prove weather you been naughty or nice, Merry Chirstmas!" said Skippy.

Slappy ran up to him and hugged him, "Merry Christmas Skippy!"

"Aunt Slappy, have you been taking your medicine?" Skippy asked.

"No, and don't expect this joy to last long," Slappy said, "Now do you want to go pick out a tree?"

"But it is Christmas Eve," said Skippy.

"Then we got to hurry and get that thing up before Santa comes," Slappy said.

Wakko climbed up the lader of the water tower.

"Bravo Wakko," said Yakko.

"I never imagined Slappy being so happy…" said Dot.

"Remember we are the ones that sent Satan a white Christmas?" said Yakko.

"Now… where is my Mallet?" asked Wakko.

"Right here, along with all the other presents," said Yakko, "Isn't that right Santa?"

"MHUHHPPP!!" said Santa through the duct tape on his mouth.

"Now," said Dot, pulling out a razor, "About that pony…"

**Before you start flaming me, I know this most likely is not funny and is very Ooc. Give me credit, I wrote this with the little time I had ON CHIRSTMAS EVE. And if you want a classic Aniamniacs Christmas story, then watch the freaking Pinky and the Brain one. If you like this or not, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.**


End file.
